


Balancing Act

by Niler



Series: Common Ground [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niler/pseuds/Niler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This follows closely on the heels of Singing The Song  circa February 2014</p>
    </blockquote>





	Balancing Act

**Author's Note:**

> This follows closely on the heels of Singing The Song circa February 2014

 

 

 

 

 

 

Balancing Act

 

 

 

 

He doesn't like to see him upset.

It's so stupid, really is, because he should be used to it by now, should, by now, have found a way to handle seeing him hurt, but he hasn't and can't imagine there'll ever come a time when he will.

Zayn won't even talk to him, he's so upset, so Liam gives him most of the day, but there's no way he's going to leave it.

They knew there was a possibility, but nothing had been decided for certain, and they'd asked to be allowed to have the day, knowing that the likelihood of getting that concession would be slim.

But Zayn had been determinedly optimistic, even a little bloody-minded about not being forced to go to LA, hoping that his displeasure would have an effect on them.

And it sort of had: they'd abandoned the original plan, limiting the public appearances they'd wanted him to make, but Zayn was still really pissed off at being forced to do this at all.

He was too, but they had an agreement not to be pissed off at the same _time_ – it was necessary to have one of them acting as pacifier, anchor, so as to call the other back from the brink. It had a knock on effect too, ensuring that the need to act as pacifier had a calming effect on the pacifier's impulse to give vent to his own anger.

He knows Zayn hates hurting him, and obviously this hurts him, but Liam doesn't care about that, cares only that he can be with him, comfort him.

 

**

 

When he gets to the house, Zayn's not there, and this alarms him a little.

“Where’s he gone?”

Danny shrugs. “Just to the shop, bro.” He gives Liam's shoulder a rough, comforting caress, not saying anything, yet managing, for all that, to reassure him.

“Okay. You alright?”

“Yeah, man, fine. There’s some chicken in the kitchen.”

“Great.” He loves eating here – the food always taste so much better.

Danny seems to be alone, seems ready to chat. “You look good.”

Liam grins at him, and Danny laughs. They both know that if Zayn were here there is no way Danny would ever say anything like that. He's said it to him enough times in private, though, so it's nothing new.

“The break's done me good – Zayn too.” It's not posed as a question exactly, but he's looking for Danny to give him a clue in his response.

Danny nods, but it's obvious he's worried about him. “He's doing alright.”

“You're going with him, right?”

“Not sure yet – they're saying, no, cos it's only for a couple of days, but Zayn's saying yeah, we're going.” He shrugs: it could go either way – all depends on how hard Zayn digs his heels in.

“You need to go.”

Danny nods again. “I know, man, we will. I don't think he'll agree if we don't.”

They're standing at the kitchen table, picking at the food there, and it brings back memories of when they first met, when Danny was watchful and curious, wondering who he was and what he 'wanted' from Zayn, the way he'd constantly monitor him under cover of light banter and good humour. He hadn't really minded; Danny hadn't seemed to have anything _agains_ t him, just seemed like someone it'd take time to win over.

Well, it had taken time, but it had certainly been worth it: having Danny on his side was worth an absolute fortune, akin to being given the secret combination that unlocked the vault.

“I didn't think they'd go through with it.”

Danny shrugs: he used to be the one who had most to say about the way their management used them – abused them – but for a while now he's been doing his best to be the calm one, the pragmatic one. “Just...do your best to talk him down, okay? He has to do it and if you're okay with it- I know you're not - you know what I mean. But if he can see that you're dealing with it, then that'd be better for him. Okay?”

“Yeah, course. I just wish we didn't have to put up with this fuckery. Can't believe they're forcing him to go there on Valentine's Day! Should have fucking known they'd do it though.”

Danny's resigned nod assures him that he can follow Liam's train of thought – that they're exacting payment for the holiday and the due date has come round a lot sooner than he and Zayn hoped it would.

While Liam knows it's not Perrie's doing, he quite simply detests her, and at this point is past trying to downplay his irrationality concerning her role in the farce. The truth is that he really doesn't give a fuck whether it's irrational or not – having her pretend to be connected to Zayn in any way, having her dare to speak his name in her faux familiar way makes him want to kill something, so to have her be the one responsible for calling him away on Valentine's Day is something he fears might just pitch him right over the edge.

He really needs to remind himself to keep it together so that Zayn can get through this with as little drama and stress as possible.

And the main reason Zayn hates this so much is because since he knows how very much Perrie bothers him, he feels like every time he agrees to go through with any aspect of the charade he's taking a knife and cutting him open.

This latest charade is, by anyone's estimation, pouring a ton of salt in the wound.

But he will _not_ make it worse for Zayn; he will find a way to be okay with it.

“Does he know what I was planning?”

“Not a clue, bro.”

Liam examines his face. “You sure? I know he knows I'm planning something.”

Danny shrugs. “Course you are – he knows you're planning _something_ , man, but not what. Trust me!”

Liam's still a little suspicious: he's familiar with Danny's cues, and right now they're saying that there's something he's not telling him. “Has he got something planned?”

“Man, come on!”

“I'm not asking you to tell me what-”

“Not saying another word, bro. Don't push.”

It's not something Liam had any real experience of prior to meeting the other guys – the divided loyalties thing – but even with Danny it's like he's constantly caught in the middle when it comes to the two of them. His loyalty is to Zayn – no question – but there are times, Liam knows, when he wants to take his side, wants to be loyal to Liam, simply because he thinks he's in the right, or sympathises more with his position than Zayn's. Well, that's how it is for him – and the others – all the damn time.

So much easier to have the mindset where it's your friend, come hell or highwater. But it simply isn't like that with them, and after struggling with it for a while realises now that he's actually grateful for that, for that life lesson he suspects most people don't ever really get – not in such a direct and ongoing manner, at least.

It's made him more flexible, more able to see other people's point of view; forgive more easily; understand that nothing's set in stone; that people aren't perfect, but that they're also basically good, just doing the best they can with what they have.

“Can't do any of it, now, though.”

Danny's looking thoughtful. “No, but just being there would help.”

“I know. I-” He pauses, frowning at him. “How do you mean? _Me_ be there, you mean?”

“Why not? Not like Zayn's going to be with anyone else – just us in a hotel – plus security and the rest of them. Why can't _you_ be there, too?”

“Paps will be all over it, man. They’d never run the risk-”

“Come on, you know there are ways – the paps don't have some magical machine where they know who's where when. You know that! They’ll only be there if they're told to be there! Who's gonna tell 'em? You? Zayn? Anyone?”

“No, but...” He'd wanted to, first thought had been to go with him, but had decided that that would create too great a burden for Zayn, and had elected to trust Danny to take care of him in his stead.

Now, however...

“It's going to make things a bit harder for you, bit more of a fuss-”

“He needs you there.”

Liam looks into his face and slowly nods, mind already flying ahead...

 

**

 

Zayn's cold and his cheeks are pinched, but he lights up when he sees him, running into his arms like he'll do sometimes – like a kid.

Liam picks him up and spins him, aware of Danny smiling in the background, used to them, but still apparently diverted by their displays of affection.

“How long you been here?” Zayn's nose is cold, his mouth only a little warmer. He has both arms wrapped around Liam's middle, looking up into his face, eyes sparkling with a combination of love and mischief.

“Oh forever! This one would _not_ stop talking about his love-life. I was bored to tears.”

“Fuck you, man.”

They both laugh at Danny's disgusted tone, and Zayn kisses him again. “Looks like I came back just in time then.”

“Actually, no; I got _way_ too much information about his latest conquest.”

“Man, you are a fucking joker!” Danny punches him none too lightly on the arm “I'll leave you to it, or I'm going to end up having to knock you out.” He and Zayn exchange a fistbumb before he leaves. At the door, he pauses briefly to give Liam a brief, encouraging nod, which Liam acknowledges with the faintest eyebrow lift.

“You are toasty warm.”

“And you are freezing cold. Come on. Here.” He sits on the stool, pulls Zayn into his lap. He rubs his hands, all the while kissing his mouth.

He loves him so much it's fucking crazy.

He can definitely say now that he had no idea what love felt like; no idea how it would feel to be in love with someone. And can't imagine that it would feel like this with _anyone_ else; doesn't believe that love is love no matter who it is you love. He knows that it feels like this because it's Zayn.

Of that he has not even a second's doubt.

“Buy anything nice?”

“Just some stuff for the house.”

“More stuff for the house? You and the house should probably get married or something.” He wants to make him laugh, get him all bubbly and silly and sees that his quip has had the desired effect.

“Can I marry _you_ and have an affair with the house instead?”

“An open relationship? Nah, don't think so, mate.”

“I was thinking more of a _secret_ relationship.”

“Zayn, I don't think you could keep it secret. Even your _mum_ thinks you're in love with the house!”

“ _You'll_ always be first.”

“I get Saturday, Sunday, Tuesday and Thursday?”

“Er... I like to clean on Saturdays.”

“Friday, Sunday, Tuesday and Thursday?”

Zayn pretends to think about it. “Hmm, yeah, okay – that'd work.”

“And I don't suppose I'm allowed to get jealous... No, that's what I thought.” He buries his face in Zayn's neck. “You smell good enough to eat.”

“Still hungry?”

“Always hungry for you, babe.”

“Well, come on then.” He hops off his lap, takes him by the hand. “Staying tonight?”

“Yep.” He releases Zayn's hand, wraps his arm around his waist instead, hoping that Danny has the nous to not expect to see them for the rest of the day.

 

 

**

 

“I don't care, babe – it's happening. If they can allow Danny and Ant to fly out with me, they are going to fucking allow you to as well!”

Zayn's mouth is warm against his chest.

He feels so familiar now, yet it's still a thrill every time they touch, every time he wakes up to find Zayn wrapped around him, head sharing the same pillow.

“I know, but expect a fight, Zayn – you know what they're like.”

“Well, I'm only going if you can too! If they're forcing this on Valentine's, then they're gonna have to make it worth my while! Not like it's that hard for them to arrange for fuck's sake!”

“They don't even have to bloody arrange it – if I want to fly out to LA I'm gonna do it. It's just better if they use their contacts to make it as smooth and under their control as possible.”

“Hmm. You could fly out earlier.”

“Yeah. How about if I go to San Francisco?”

Zayn raises his head. He's grinning. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Any particular reason?”

“No, none.”

Zayn leans in for a kiss, which Liam finds himself really reluctant to end.

He can feel Zayn's laughter, and when he moves back, follows him, kissing and kissing until Zayn can't hold back any longer and laughs into his mouth.

“What?”

“You.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

 

 

**

 

Danny's in the kitchen when he goes to make them a snack.

“Ant not back?”

“In bed. You didn't hear him come in?” He has a teasing grin on his face and Liam doesn't bother to rise to this particular bait.

“Enough there for three?”

“No.”

“Right.” He waits a beat. “Could you make enough for three?”

Shaking his head, Danny fetches the eggs, finds another onion, some peppers and fetches the spice box from the cupboard.

Liam loves the way he and Zayn cook eggs..

“Any naan?”

Danny rolls his eyes. “There's other bread besides naan, bro.”

“Is there?” He's opening the cupboard, looking for something sweet, knows better than to take _any_ of the chocolate...

“Try pitta.”

“Oh. okay. I like that spicy one.”

“Not got any. Plain or garlic and coriander,” he offers.

“Garlic and coriander, then.” He finds some teacakes, takes a handful. “Want any help?”

“Beat the eggs.”

They work side by side discussing music, t.v shows – nothing of consequence.

It's restful here. In many ways it feels more like home than his apartment, while at the same time also feeling like he'll be waited on – like a guest.

Best of both worlds, really.

“So me and Zayn have decided to tell them he's coming to San Francisco with me for Valentines Day.”

Danny glances at him. “San Francisco?”

“Oh not you as well. I like it there, like the way it looks and that.”

“Bro, I never said a word!”

“It'll be nice – not so obvious as LA.”

“Obvious?”

“Glitzy, glarey, people showing off and all that. It's like everyone in LA is either in the music business or an out of work actor! Can't bloody move for 'celebrities'.”

“Okay.”

Liam looks at him. “Just want to get away from all that with him, want somewhere quiet, where no-one's going to be taking any notice of us at all.”

“Yeah.”

“Obviously you and Ant can stay with us.”

“Bro, have that time for yourselves – no need to have us tagging along.”

“Actually, Dan, it'd be better if there was a bit of a crowd...”

And of course Danny gets it: much less chance of being recognised in a bunch of similar looking, similarly attired young men. If it were to be just him and Zayn walking around (with a couple of massive security guys) it's more likely they'd be recognised.

“Obviously they're gonna try to give us a list of dos and don'ts, but what the fuck is new? All I know is that me and Zayn are spending the evening together – in a hotel, in San Francisco – the rest is down to them.”

“You got anything planned?”

“Man, I haven’t even seen a hotel to book us into – not like they've given us much time! I'm getting Margo on that soon as.”

“Watch yourself! Pass that plate.”

He gets a tray, some juice and tumblers while Danny dishes out.

It's actually a very familiar dance.

Do they make breakfast – or snacks - in bed for Zayn that bloody often?

Liam will have to start calling him _Prince_ Zayn.

 

 

**

 

 

Of course they make a bloody song and dance about it, talking bollocks about 'contractual obligations' and 'clauses' and 'insurance' and 'health and safety' and 'trust' and 'responsibility' and so on and so on. Despite all the yakking he knows they're going to agree.

Had that not been the case there wouldn’t have _been_ any bloody talking at all... They do this thing where they try to bamboozle you with all the legalese combined with this 'stern' manner they adopt in these circumstances, hoping you'll just back down, and of course, before they got savvy, it did used to work. Now he just hears them out, waits for them to deliver their terms...

The terms are fine – he can live with them - and the most important thing is that they're going to help, clearly not trusting that he won't do something that might inadvertently fuck the entire operation to hell and back.

Wow, like he'd even _think_ of doing something like that!

What, don’t they _trust_ him?

 

 

**

 

“I won't be long, babe. Try not to miss me too much.”

Liam rolls his eyes, hugs Zayn tight, treating his statement as the nonsense it is.

He really has no idea how hard it might prove to be to get the Valentine's Day they want. Won't be a walk in the park, that's for sure. The important thing when all's said and done, though, is for them to be together on the day.

No way is he going to allow them to think they can keep pushing them around this way, to keep interfering in their lives and have them just take it – like they used to in the past.

If nothing else he means to use it as an opportunity to send a message, let them know they most certainly won't be sitting down and 'just taking it' anymore...

He'll be in San Francisco by the time Zayn boards his plane, and it'll be more than a day before he has Zayn to himself and he knows, as he shamelessly breathes him in, every molecule of him, that that's way too long...

 

 

**

 

San Francisco is wonderful: the city is much as he imagined, the people friendly and colourful, and the bay, the bay is just everything he imagined it would be.

God, even Zayn will love it here.

Zayn likes water, just doesn't like immersing himself in it for the purposes of 'sport'.

This is still something that Liam finds hard to comprehend and still lives in hope of one day getting Zayn to appreciate the wonders of swimming, of surfing, but Zayn appreciates _beauty,_ and this hotel, the view over the city – all of it is everything he could have hoped for.

It's a luxury hotel so the staff are used to accommodating guests with deep pockets, very used to respecting privacy, so Liam's confident that not only will he and Zayn be treated like royalty, but more importantly, not a whisper of the fact that they stayed will ever escape these expensive, well-appointed walls...

And that is, right now, more important than it's ever been.

 

 

 

 

 

**

 

“Bad?”

“Danny and Ant are helping. The worst part is knowing I could be there with you instead of pissing about with that lot!”

“Is she being a dumb bitch as usual?”

“What do you think? She just goes along with every fucking thing they say! I wouldn't be so fucking annoyed if she, for once, just said no! Everything they 'suggest' she says ' yeah pet, sure, sounds good'.” His imitation of her is cruel, but it makes Liam grin. “She's so fucking dumb!”

“I know, babe, but don't worry about her – just get here soon as you can!”

“I'll be there! Can't wait.”

“Who's coming with you?”

“Just Den.”

“Okay. They've got his room sorted?”

“Everything's sorted, babe – don't worry. Just make sure you're ready for me!”

“Oh aye?”

“You know it!”

And there really isn't thing to say to that one – he does know it, knows it to his very marrow...

 

 

**

 

Zayn's wild.

He expected it, but when Zayn's wild you really _can't_ say you know what he'll do.

The point about a wild Zayn is that he is utterly, utterly unpredictable - except in one very particular way:Liam's going to have the time of his fucking life.

_That_ is the only predictable thing about those occasions where Zayn goes wild: Liam's going to eventually resurface feeling like he's just won the lottery – again...

 

 

**

 

“Oh here we go.” He's been checking Zayn's M phone, needing to see the pictures, but he's not prepared – he is _never_ prepared.

He's still feeling mellow – sore but mellow – but the sight of Zayn with Perrie makes his lips tighten.

“What?” Zayn's lying on his stomach, drifting off...

“You didn't tell me about the picture.”

“You know I took pictures, babe – what's the problem? No different from the usual.”

“She's too fucking close to your face!”

Zayn reaches out a hand for the phone, examines it, shakes his head, hands it back. “They did a pretty good job, there.” He's got a hand on Liam's arm – reassuring, comforting.

“Who?”

“Laura and Barry.”

Liam's silent. Obviously he knows there'll be all those pictures, all the suggestive 'texts' on the M phone, not like they don't all have an M phone, not like he doesn't know what it's for, but it still fucking hurts.

He wants to look away, but all he can see is her – too close, hateful head just too damn close. “I bet she wanted a kiss.”

“Babe, it ain't like that – you know it isn't.” He's using the 'let's do our best to talk Payno down' voice, and Liam doesn't mind - it always works. “You know fuck well they'll never ask me to do that. This is the closest they could get and you know what, if it means never having to go through this bullshit anymore, I'll pose for a million fucking pictures.” He rubs his arm. “Babe, it was a second – just long enough to take the photo. We're here, aren't we? I did what I needed to do-”

“Sick of it, babe – so sick of it.” Turning off his phone he slides down the bed, reaches for him. “I want us to be able to do this.” He indicates the room, the spectacular view hidden by the window drapes. “Whenever we want, without all the fucking around. Right now, even if we were fucking _married_ we'd still have to pretend to be with girls! And I am really sick of it!”

“I know, babe – me too.” He rolls closer, drops his head on his chest, kisses him there.

Liam's waiting for him to qualify that the way he normally does, but he doesn't, and though it seems like a small thing, it _feels_ like a hug, a warm Zayn-flavoured hug, the kind he gets after a few days abstinence...

He's not going to pursue this – enough that Zayn feels the same.

“I still want to do the Valentine thing, you know. I had a massive surprise planned.”

Zayn's stroking his left bicep the way he often does whenever Liam's careless enough to leave it exposed to his gaze. “Me too. Still could – save it for another special occasion?”

“You want to?”

“I _like_ surprises.”

“Me too.”

They exchange a long, lazy kiss.

He hates that Zayn can't stay with him, can't be with him properly until tomorrow night, but just the fact that they refused to let them prevent them being together at all is almost enough - almost.

“I won't tell you when, I'll just spring it on you.”

Zayn kisses the tip of his nose. “Same.”

“You're gonna like it.”

“ _You're_ gonna like it more.”

Liam smiles, kisses his mouth. “I'm coming to the airport. Shush; I want to.”

“Okay.” He snuggles close. “I can't wait to get back, really _enjoy_ San Francisco. It looks great.”

“The food's fantastic – as you know.”

“I know, but I want to _relax_ – with you. Walk around, have dinner, see the sights, then come back here and spend the rest of the day in bed – watching movies and listening to tracks – with you.” He's playing with the hair on his chest, running his nails up and down in a way that Liam finds both relaxing and stimulating.

“That's a good plan – I'm totally up for that.” Having Zayn in bed with him is like balm on his shredded nerves and where he felt stressed and wide-awake a moment before, on seeing that picture, he's starting to relax, unresisting as a growing lassitude steals over him.

“Good.”

“Ant and Danny good?”

“Yeah, babe – they're cool.” He doesn't want to talk, and turning his back to him, pulls Liam's unresisting arm around him, holding it against his belly as he hooks his leg around Liam's in his familiar 'time to sleep – you're going nowhere' ritual.

Liam nuzzles his neck, then, in his _own_ familiar ritual, kisses the bird perched, like a talisman, between his shoulderblades.

_Now_ they can sleep.

All's right with the world.

He'll be up with Zayn in a few hours, drive with him to the airport, and then it'll be another long, lonely day counting down the hours, waiting for them to release him, trying not to imagine what he's being forced to endure.

They probably won't have time to make love before he leaves, but he'll make sure Zayn is left in no doubt just how much he'll be missed.

 

 

**

 

He avoids Twitter since he knows that he'll lose any semblance of good temper if he sees that picture again, sees people daring to imply that Zayn belongs to anyone but him.

He is still trying, tries every single fucking day to work with it, adjust to it, accept it, but he can't. No matter that none of it's real, that all the participants treat it as the charade it is, the very fact that he has to look at that, deal with that every single day of his life, that Zayn has to do the same is something that hurts him as much now as it ever did.

Logic says it shouldn’t be that way, logic says it _should_ have got better, that he should be used to it by now, but that's _not_ how it is. He isn’t used to it and it hasn't got better.

He is so in love with Zayn that being asked to hide it feels like a slap in the face, an insult.

To be forced to sit back while the world believes that Zayn's in love with someone else isn't just 'business' anymore – it feels like psychological torture – and that’s why he's here, why he _made_ them help him with the vacation, because he's no longer going to passively take it anymore. Every time they demand any of this from either of them they'll grab something for themselves in return.

And that is just how it is, how it's going to be from now on.

 

**

 

“How's it going?”

“A few interviews, more photos – but it's done now. I'm on my way. Miss you, babe.”

“Same.”

“We going out?” Liam can tell exactly what he's asking and doesn't

waste time 'thinking' about his answer. “No,” he says. “We're staying in.”

He can practically feel the smugness of Zayn's grin as he says: “Wait for me, babe.” The 'it'll be worth the wait' while unspoken is nevertheless loud and clear.

“I'll try, but I dunno – I'm struggling not to start _without_ you.”

He smiles as he pictures the indignant look that is sure to be on Zayn's face. Zayn knows he's good, and it's fun to see him try hard not to be arrogant about it – even over the phone. “I will _kill_ you if when I get there you're not in the mood!”

“Can't help it, though, babe. I start thinking about you and...things happen!” Zayn's hissing, actually hissing and hearing this, picturing it makes him lose it. “Honestly, you are so damn easy!”

“I'm horny, what can I say? But I wouldn't get so cocky – gonna make you pay for taking the piss.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“We'll see.”

“You better believe we will!”

“I want to see you put your money where your mouth is.”

“Count on it.”

“With knobs on?”

Zayn's rolling his eyes – Liam can tell. “See you in 90 minutes!”

 

 

**

 

“I want to stay in a place just like this for our honeymoon.”

They're at the window, looking out over the San Francisco skyline. It's breathtaking – the city lights somehow not managing to eclipse the sparkling jewel of the bay they c an just make out in the near distance. “It's perfect, isn't it?”

“Yeah, it is.” Zayn's in front of Liam, holding the hands wrapped tightly around his middle.

They’ve showered, changed into robes and are relaxed, and happy. They are _always_ happy when they're together – it is the one thing that makes any of it in any way remotely bearable.

“I love you, and I cannot wait to marry you!” A soft kiss for his neck.

“I know, me either.”

“But you don't want to come here for our honeymoon, do you?”

Zayn's silent for a little while, the subtle squeeze of his hand asking him not to take offence. “It's nice, really nice, but I want somewhere more like that island we went to, somewhere that isn't a city, where we can be all alone when we want to, have the whole place to ourselves. Anywhere like that, really.”

“I just thought you might prefer to be in the city – only in another country. Luxury hotel, waited on hand and foot...”

“I'd actually prefer to be in a villa with you – cook, look after you. I wouldn't mind that at all.”

Liam's arms tighten around him. “You are not bloody cooking or looking after me on our honeymoon, Zayn!”

Zayn moves his head so that his hair tickles Liam's face, sighing when Liam buries his face in it. “I just want us to be alone together, babe. And I do not mind cooking if it means we get that. Don't really want anyone else around us to be honest.”

Liam understands and he wants that too – except he does sort of want them not to have to do any chores either. He absolutely wants to treat Zayn, doesn't want him to even have to pick up a towel off the floor... “We'll sort it, babe. Let's just enjoy this little bit of pampering while we've got the chance.”

He can tell that Zayn's smiling. “I like this.”

“Me too. The view is just spectacular!”

“No, I meant talking about us, us getting married – planning it and everything.”

Liam turns him slightly so he can see his face, making no attempt to hide his surprise. “You like planning the wedding?”

“Don't you?”

“With you, yeah, I suppose so, but I always thought you wouldn't be interested in all that kind of thing until closer to the day. I mean it's just talk right now, isn't it?”

“I like 'talk'. It feels good, Liam, good for us to talk about what we want, where we'll have it, how we want it...I like it.”

And he understands, understands exactly what he means, just _why_ it's so important right now.

“I will totally get on your nerves. We will totally disagree about everything,” he warns, kissing his neck.

“Obviously - that's half the fun.”

“Oh you will totally not always get your own way!””

“Of course not!”

But he's smiling and they both know that he very likely will.

Liam hugs him closer, aware that they are getting closer and closer to the time when they'll look up one day and find themselves free; free to be themselves; free to be happy in public without having to second guess - or pretend.

That's why he can cope, why they both can, because he knows now, now that Zayn's said 'yes' that everything else is irrelevant, won't _prevent_ them getting to where they want to be.

“I'm going to look after you. I promise, once we're married I will make sure no-one ever hurts you, Zayn.”

Zayn reaches up to stroke a warm, gentle hand over his face, but doesn't reply.

Liam doesn't care that he doesn't believe it; he knows, and will show Zayn that it's a vow he has every intention of fulfilling.

And they will come here again; this will never be out of reach.

Doesn't matter what it takes; he is going to make Zayn know every single day that he's special, that he deserves – and will be given - the very best Liam has to give.

All the crap they've gone through will no longer be even a _memory_ , totally erased by the good times to come.

That's a promise – a promise he will never break.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
